The End of an Era
by Girly.x.Girl
Summary: Every one has a different way of dealing with things. Set after Skye Hamiltons party in Sealed with a Diss, each girl has a different way of dealing with their almost LBR status.


**The End of an Era**

**(A/N So, this is my random idea for a one-shot. I just finished reading Sealed with a Diss, and this popped into my head, in the form of a movie, and I was like, hey, I'll just write it out. Why nawt? This takes place right after Skye's party. And YES I realize that the PC was all good with the boys and every thing at the party, but once they talked about it in the limo, they got upset. Ok? So, sit back, blast One Republics 'Apologize' on repeat, and enjoy!)**

**Westchester, NY**

**Saturday, May 1st**

**11:30**

_Three letters that would haunt them over summer break._

_Three letters that would become their eight-grade nicknames._

_Three letters that would mark the end of an era._

Massie Block stepped out of her Range Rover and (with out even thanking Isaac) grabbed her wings, and ran up the Block driveway, nearly falling and breaking her neck, thanks to her boots.

She ran up to her room, slammed her door, and whipped off her shoes, throwing them against her closet doors.

Massie hadn't been angry at Skye's party, but on the ride home, the more she thought about her conversation with Derrington, the angrier she got. She decided it would be good for her to have a steam shower (lavender) and climb into her pajamas. She twisted her damp hair into a messy bun, and fished through her tote for her Motorola. With out thinking, she thumbed a quick text to Derrington.

**Can we talk D? :)**

Massie held her thumb over the send button for what felt like hours, but then, without actually sending the message, turned off her phone, and chucked it against the wall. It smashed, and all the little bits bounced on the floor. Then, Massie did some thing she hadn't done in a long time. She cried.

******

Dylan Marvil had been the first one Massie had dropped off after Skye's party. Her mom and sisters weren't home yet, so she made herself a quick snack (apple slices, triscuts, and low fat cheese.) then collapsed in front of the T.V, and watched one of the Hills episodes she had recorded on her TiVo. But all she could think about was every thing Claire and Massie had told her, Alicia, and Kristen on their way home from the party. Dylan then stood up (leaving her dishes for the maid) and slumped up to her bedroom. Dylan stepped on the lime green scale she kept beside her bed, and then collapsed.

She had gained eight freaking pounds!

"Stupid ass boys." Dylan mumbled. "Making me gain weight."

She stripped off her pant suit (which was regrettably, size four) and pulled on her red Victorias Secret pajama pants, and a white Splendid beater. And then she logged online, knowing that if her friends were on, they could make her feel better.

******

Kristen Gregory slammed the front door, and let out a frustrated shriek, just as a picture of her and her dad when she was four fell off the wall and shattered on the floor.

"Kristen Gregory!" Kristen heard her mom shout, and then she appeared, wearing a fluffy pink nightgown, with her dirty blonde hair in curlers. "For the love of homemade cooking, WHAT are you wearing?" Mrs. Gregory stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of her daughter in her Bride of Chucky ensemble.

Kristen smiled sweetly at her mom. "I told you, it was a costume party. I was the Bride of Chucky. No biggie."

Mrs. Gregory gaped at her daughter. "I don't want any daughter of MINE dressing up like-" Mrs. Gregory started, but Kristen cut her off. "Look mom, it was either this or I dress up like I did on Halloween. You pick." And then Kristen left her bewildered mother standing in the relatively tiny foyer, while she walked down the hall to her bedroom.

Kristen slammed the door behind her, as hard as she could, and looked around her small bedroom. She had a twin bed, a desk, and a dresser, which she kept all the clothes her mother made her wear, in. On top of the dresser was a tiny little T.V that was so old it had a slot for tapes instead of DVD's.

Then she walked over to her tiny closet, pulled it open, and looked at her reflection. She screamed, and started pulling pieces of clothing off, throwing them as hard as she could.

Her dad opened the door to see what was wrong, but Kristen threw a motorcycle boot at him. Tears were streaming down her face, and when she was just standing in her underwear, she felt exhausted. She collapsed onto the floor.

******

Alicia Rivera was sitting at her vintage vanity, brushing her hair. She had just finished doing her latest news report, and she tucked the hairbrush back into the drawer. A lot had happened that night. The thing was though, every one else had been dissed by the boys, but she hadn't. She and her friends had ALL acted different for the guys. And that was so NAWT how the Pretty Committee acted.

Alicia sighed and stood up, walking back into her bedroom. All of a sudden, her phone started to vibrate on her bedside table. Alicia figured it was Josh, or the Pretty Committee calling, and she wasn't really in the mood to deal with either one, so she hit the silent button, and sat down on her gold foot stool, the one she sat on to take her shoes on and off. When she got home, she had been so eager to send Josh an e-mail and do her news report, she hadn't even taken off her costume.

First, Alicia pried off her heels, then took off her sweater dress, and chucked it down the laundry shoute. She pulled on gold satin boy shorts, and a white tank top, all from Victoria's Secret. She had just pulled on her white fluffy slipper boots when her phone vibrated again. She rolled her eyes, and grabbed it off the dresser, only to discover that it wasn't someone calling. It was a text. From Josh.

**Thanks for the Email. I rly like u 2. Night xoxox **

Alicia squealed with delight, and bounced up and down. But then she remembered the whole fiasco at Skye's party, and stopped.

******

Claire Lyons sighed, and hugged her comforter closer. She felt miserable. When she and Massie had gotten to the Block estate, Massie had run right out of the car, but Claire felt numb. She slowly made her way to the Guesthouse, and up the stairs to her room. She thought tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care. She had really screwed up this time.

Claire had collapsed into bed without even changing out of her bikini. She wrapped herself up in the covers, and was sobbing silently. She had never, in her entire life, felt so numb.

******

Massie sighed, and closed her book in disgust. She had snuck into her parent's library, and had taken some books on maturity. She didn't know WHY her parents had them, nor did she care. All she knew was that they were proving to be really boring, and useless. She looked at the book she was reading. "How to be more mature", by Nigel Galliano.

How blunt.

"What am I DOING?" Massie asked herself aloud.

******

Dylan picked up yet ANOTHER handful of popcorn, and shoved it into her mouth. She had gotten really hungry, and low fat snacks were not going to cut it. Besides, she ate when she was annoyed. Or happy. Or sad. Or hungry, of course. And she was a mixture of every thing. Except, maybe happy.

Dylan was sitting at her computer, watching funny YouTube videos, when her e-mail dinged. She clicked on the message, and saw that it was from a sender she had never seen before.

littlemiss_piggie

Lovely. Under the address, the message was pretty blunt. It was a dancing pig, which snorted and oinked every few seconds. And to top it all off, some one had given her a crude little red wig.

And just like that, Dylan lost her appetite.

******

After Kristen's little melt down, she had changed into one of Alicia's old pink cashmere hoodies, and white wife beater, and old, yellow pajama pants with teddy bears on them.

She had washed off all her Bride of Chucky makeup (except for the nail polish) and was currently sitting on her floor, breaking up all the CD's she forced herself to listen to while crushing on Griffin.

"Karma's a bitch." She told herself.

******

Alicia was sitting on her bed, starring at her trash can. She had been staring at it for a few minutes, and couldn't stand it. She lunged forward, and rescued Josh's hat, which she had thrown in only a few minutes ago. She had been doing the same thing (throwing the hat away, then rescuing it, then throwing it away again) for the past thirty seven minutes. She knew that some how, Massie was going to think of a way to keep her from seeing Josh, and she wanted to save herself from the heart break. Of either losing a great guy, or great friends.

But Alicia couldn't bear it. And that's why she grabbed the blue Yankee's hat, and stuffed it into her oversize Dolce and Gabbana tote.

******

Claire was still sitting on her bed, all wrapped up in comforter, but she had changed into her pajama's. She saved one of her old, oversized Lisa Simpson tees, and had quickly braided her hair out of her face. As much as she had tried to stop herself from crying, she just couldn't. Cam was the best thing that happened to her since moving to Westchester.

Better than being accepted into the PC, better than starring in Dial L…

And she had blown it. Claire hugged a pillow, and snapped a picture of herself, labeling it, "Nosy Idiot." She then chuckled to herself, looked at the tears on her cheeks, the snot dripping from her nose.

But then Claire remembered why she was in such a mess, and stopped chuckling, and continued sobbing.

******

Massie was dressing up her Massie-quinn. She wasn't really sure what the outfit was going to be for, but she wanted to take her mind off of every thing.

Suddenly, Massie had the urge to throw a fit. So she did.

Screaming, Massie threw the Massie-quinn to the floor. And then she walked into her closet, and started throwing her clothes at the Massie-quinn, like it was HER fault. If any thing it was Massie's for listening to Skye about ESP, and changing herself for a boy.

But he was Derrington. And he was just so…Massie didn't want to believe that HE thought she was immature. And with that thought, she started throwing clothes again.

******

Dylan sighed as she used her moms password to log onto LA weight .

She was also reading a page, "How to be more like a lady", by Rebecca Didman.

As she was committing to a new diet, and reading about manners, her e-mail was being flooded with the dancing pigs, which only motivated her more.

"I'm going to get skinny!"

******

Kristen was sitting her her only bathroom, practically pouring nail polish remover on her nails. She had rubbed so hard, her nails beds were red and swolled, not to mention still black. Pouring remover on them was the last thing she could think of.

Finally, Kristen gave up, and went to bed.

******

Alicia was sitting in her reading nook, staring into space, thinking. She was still trying to decide, friends Vs. boyfriend.

She knew that if she picked Josh, Massie would come up with a way to kill her. Or worse…kick her out of the PC.

Alicia sighed. But if she didn't pick Josh…Alicia shook her head. She was tired, and really sore. And she was going to bed.

******

Claire sniffed, and wiped her eyes and nose. After quite a few hours of rib cracking sobbing, she felt exhausted, as if she had just swum a thirty hour marathon.

She felt tired both physically, and mentally. And gawd, she had no tears left! So she reached over to her lamp, and turned off the light.

******

**THREE LETTERS THAT WOULD MARK THE END OF AN ERA **


End file.
